total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi Morishima
Haruhi Morishima (born February 28, 1991) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed with Women's International Wrestling League. Haruhi is one of the few wrestlers from WIWL to wrestle at A-XWL. She was trained by Bruno Arnason. Early Life Haruhi Morishima was born in Shizuoka, Japan. Her father is a former professional wrestler, while her mother is a former judoka. In 2010, Haruhi had no idea what to do in her life, when her father introduced Haruhi to the world of professional wrestling. Training with Bruno Arnason (2011) It would be only in 2011, that she started to train. She moved to South Africa where she met Bruno Arnason. Arnason was not a trainer at the time, but he was impressed with her and convinced Bruno de Barros, the A-XWL owner, to make her sign with the company after a few tryout matches. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) In December, Haruhi signed with A-XWL, but she would debut in the company months later. Debut and streak Haruhi only debuted on March 31st, 2012, at A-XWL Stacked, after defeating Alexandra Santini in a squash match. Before that match, Arnason introduced Haruhi as his valet. On April 9th, at Live!, Morishima won another squash match, this time against Corinne Thomazzi. A week later, Haruhi defeated Malin Segerström in another squash match. On April 23rd, at Live!, Morishima defeated Malin Segerström again in another squash match. Five days later, at A-XWL Stacked!, she defeated Corinne Thomazzi in another squash. On May 7th, at the last A-XWL show, Live!, Morishima won in another squash, this time defeating Alexandra Santini. After that, A-XWL ceased its operations. Bruno Arnason said in an interview, that if A-XWL still existed, Haruhi's streak would remain intact, and then, she would become the A-XWL Women's Champion and would held the belt for a really long time. Japan (2012-2014) In August, Haruhi joined Nippon Joshiresu Association. When Haruhi joined NJA, she was still pushed as a heel with an undefeated streak. Haruhi became the NJA Champion, in October. She lost the title and the streak on July of 2013, to Andrea Jay Valeri. After losing to Andrea in a rematch, Haruhi shook Andrea's hand, and turned face for the first time ever. With Andrea, she became an NJA Tag Team Champion, in August. They lost the title in November. Andrea left the company, and Haruhi returned to be a heel. After losing a match on April of 2014, Morishima asked for her release from NJA. Women's International Wrestling League (2014-present) Impressed with Haruhi's improvement in Japan, Bruno de Barros, the WIWL owner, asked Haruhi to join his women's only professional wrestling promotion. She accepted and signed in May. In wrestling Finishing moves -Haruhi Drop (Death Valley Driver) - 2011-present -Le Reclinèr (Standing camel clutch) - Adopted from Bruno Arnason - 2011-present Signature moves -Cloverleaf - 2011-2012 -Body Press Slam - 2011-present -Kiss the Girl Goodbye (Reverse DDT) - 2013-present -Superplex - 2012-present - Swinging fisherman suplex - 2012-present Championships and accomplishments Nippon Joshiresu Association NJA Championship (1 time) NJA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andrea Jay Valeri Category:A-XWL wrestlers Category:WIWL wrestlers